


Final words unsaid

by Melime



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Body Horror, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: In his final moments, Spock regrets the things he never said.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 14
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Fandom Battle





	Final words unsaid

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Últimas palavras não ditas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750232) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for [FFFC](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) 's 10 years fandom battle challenge.
> 
> And for the [3 sentence ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9721648).
> 
> Anon: Any, any, regretting not saying something

The radiation ate away at his body, melting his flesh, breaking his tissues, burning a pure white light on his retinas that was the last thing that he would ever see, but it couldn't sever his bond, couldn't keep him from dragging himself to his true north, and it had mercifully kept his hearing and his voice, giving him one last chance to say goodbye.

He crawled as close as he could, resting on the glass that separated them, knowing that this was the closest he would ever be to Jim, that this would be the last time they talked, that it was too soon and he couldn’t even touch him now, as much as he wished it more intensely than he had even done in his whole life.

In his final moments, he regretted all the things he could never say to Jim, almost enough to ignore the crew around them and say them now, but he was held back by the same reasons as always, and so the only thing he could do was press his hand against the glass and hope that through their bond he could show one last time all the feelings he could never voice.


End file.
